


Family History

by sunsetseas77



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetseas77/pseuds/sunsetseas77
Summary: Neil visits his former team members. He’s the kids’ favorite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet before S3 aired. I decided to post it before any more characters die and it becomes completely AU.

On a summer afternoon, when Aurora and Alfred’s girls are 5 and 6, Neil pays one of his semi-regular visits. He soon has the two girls out in the huge field behind the house showing him how they’ve improved at somersaults and cartwheels. He’s participating as well, just basking in the laughter and joy that comes from being with children playing. He missed this period of life with his niece and he doesn’t have any children of his own. When the girls are a little winded and decide to take break, Neil demonstrates some acrobatic moves that he used repeatedly in his time as an agent, eventually showing them a sidekick. For some reason, this one gets their attention, and the two girls get up and spread out to try it, but quickly become frustrated. He kneels on the ground, waving them over.

“We can’t do it.”

“Course you can. It just takes practice. I saw your mother use that move in a fight against a Nazi. She was pretty good at that sort of thing. She ever tell you about that?”

Two pairs of green eyes look at him. In an awed voice, the older asks, “Really, Uncle Neil? She had to fight like that? During the war? She doesn’t talk about that time with us.” A short pause and then, “What about Daddy? Was he a good fighter?”

". . .” Neil distracts quickly, “Let me show you the position to start your feet at again.”, standing up and motioning for them to spread out so they can give it another go.


End file.
